Go to Sleep
by roo17
Summary: Law was tired. He wanted to do nothing more than simply rest.


_Law was tired. Post Dressrosa. ooc._

* * *

Dressrosa was finally behind them. Doflamingo was dead and Corazon was avenged. The Straw Hats were now back together throwing a party and celebrating their victory. Everyone was busy laughing and telling jokes to even notice the absence of the Surgeon of Death.

The pirate captain was outside leaning against the railing with his golden eyes focused on the ocean's horizon, where the sky met the sea. The loud antics of the crew floated through the air of the ship but the lone pirate barely even registered it, too lost in his own mind to notice them.

Law thought that when he defeated Doflamingo, he would feel some sort of feeling; like peacefulness, accomplishment, or even elation. But none of those came. He felt nothing of the sort. And that was the thing. He felt _nothing_. If anything, he felt more empty than before, like something had stripped him of all emotion. He had fallen into an abyss.

_No,_ Law thought distantly. _I do feel something_.

Law felt tired. Not in the normal sense of tiredness, he was used to getting no sleep after all. No, he was tired of life. He wanted nothing more than for everything to just _stop,_ and to lay down to sleep forever; preferably in a snowy field if he could, with nothing but the beautiful silence to accompany him.

He thought about how wonderful it would be just to lie in the snow, to let the cold numb his body so it matched how his soul felt. And when his heart would slow and give its last beats, and he would breath his last breaths, he would see a hand reach out for him to take. And he knew he wouldn't hesitate to take that hand. Because he knew it belonged to Corazon, and he desperately wanted to be with the male again.

But those were only thoughts. There were no snowy fields in sight, and his life simply wouldn't stop like he wanted it to, no matter how tired he was of it.

Luffy and several other crew members burst out of the kitchen and ran around the deck several times while laughing hysterically. The loud cheers they gave didn't annoy Law like it used to. When he heard the beginning of one of Usopp's boisterous stories, he didn't roll his eyes like he usually wanted to. Luffy's contagious smile didn't spark anything within him anymore, and he no longer had the urge to secretly smile when he heard the hyper captain's unique laughter ring through the air.

He simply observed it all without feeling a single thing.

* * *

Law was still awake two days later despite the fact he hadn't slept in nearly two weeks and put his body through hell in Dressrosa only days ago. The dark circles under his eyes were more prominent than they'd ever been in his life, and Chopper was starting to bother him to get some sleep. He ignored the little reindeer's suggestions.

It was the alarm of an attack that pulled Law out of his thoughts.

He stood from his spot on the deck slowly and his eyes trailed up from the grassy deck to the long pirate ship approaching from behind. The crew was already on deck, some smirking as they welcomed the challenge as others were cheering on their crew mates from behind the mast. Law distantly heard Robin say the pirate ship belonged to a rather new crew who recently entered the New World. Rookies, then. Nothing too serious.

As soon as the ship was right beside the Sunny, pirates started boarding the ship. Law began to move on instinct, not bothering to call up his Room as he unsheathed his nodachi to take out the nearest enemy. He could barely hear Luffy's laughter as he took out enemy after enemy with ridiculous ease, and he barely saw the smirk that play at Zoro's lips as he tore through a group with only a single katana.

It was then that Law started to wonder when, exactly, his life would end. Would it keep going on? Would he be forced to watch the sun rise every morning and set at every night for years more? He gave a quiet sigh as he took down another enemy without much notice. He was _tired_. He had done everything he needed to do with the stolen minutes he'd been given. Now, he wanted to do nothing more than rest.

_A snowy field filled with silence,  
__Then no more of Life's violence._

The crew had pretty much eliminated most of the enemies, leaving them unconscious on deck. Those who were still able picked up the wounded and began to head back to their ship. Then a tall figure stood on the enemy ship's railing. The captain, no doubt. Law brought down Kikoku once more along the chest of an enemy just as Luffy brought back his fist to launch it at the enemy captain.

Law sidestepped as another enemy tried to cut him down, and he found himself standing directly behind Luffy. The Straw Hat captain's attack found its mark, launching his enemy across the ship's deck and into the railing. The crew took this as utter defeat and began to head back to their own ship as the Straw Hats celebrated another easy victory. But as Luffy's arm drew back after that last attack, his elbow jerked backwards as he turned to face his crew; knocking Law off balance when he accidentally jabbed the surgeon in the ribs.

Law barely registered the pain flaring in his side. He mad no effort to stop himself from falling despite the fact he knew his head would collide with the ship's railing. A sharp pain erupted in his temple and his entire world shook for a moment. A hot liquid began to run down the side of his face and Law felt like giving a mirthless laugh as he began to fall towards the grass deck. He was just so _tired_.

Luffy noticed his crew's lack of smiles and smirks, and turned to see what they were looking at. They were all surprised to see Law fall heavily towards the deck, and the blood smudged on the ship's railing instantly worried Luffy.

Law could feel the soft grass caress his skin. If he thought hard enough, he could almost imagine that it was snow he was lying on rather than the green vegetation. And that the crew yelling his name was nothing more than silence to his ears. _A snowy field filled with silence, then no more of Life's violence_. He gave a soft smile and the quietest of chuckles escaped him as his vision began to blacken.

_"It's okay, Law."_

"Torao?"

_"Just close your eyes…"_

"Torao?!"

_"…and sleep."_

"Torao!"

And when he felt unconsciousness pull at his mind, he made no effort to fight it away.

He made no effort to keep the darkness at bay.

And for a fleeting moment, he thought he saw a hand reach out to him from the cold, quiet darkness.

_Cora-san…_

* * *

_A/N: Hi guys! Yep. Another one-shot. You guys are probably gettin' reeeaaalll tired of seeing these from me. But, writing helps me sort out my emotions and to tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure how I feel right now. About an hour and a half ago, I suddenly felt…tired. Not tired from lack of sleep, but just…__tired__. I'm not sad or anything like that, I'm actually still kinda happy. Just...tired. I don't know how to explain it exactly. But it feels like I should have black circles under my eyes that are worse than Law's right now. Because my eyes are also feeling whatever I'm currently feeling. XD_

_Wells, hope this was…okay-ish. Leave a review? …Maybe?_

_Your shy ice elemental,  
__~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
